


The Silent Fever

by Aimandfire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Delirium, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Recovery, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snakes, Texting, Trust, responsible pet owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimandfire/pseuds/Aimandfire
Summary: Janus is sick, very sick. He's bedridden and freezing, not even his heat lamp is helping. When he sends a confusing text to Remus the creative side gets concerned and asks Patton for help.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Sickfic





	The Silent Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoomedKelpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/gifts).



> This was for DoomedKelpie. I really haven't read most of their works so I'm not sure what they enjoy but Janus seems to be their favorite character so I hope they like it. They're having a hard time right now and I hope this can cheer them up.
> 
> This is different from what I usually write but I hope everyone enjoys.

Janus may have been responsible for denial but even he couldn’t deny he was sick. He knew he was feverish, but despite that he felt like he was freezing. He shivered under several layers of blankets and had a heating lamp shining on him. But it didn’t seem to help. The light was giving him a headache but he didn’t want to turn it off and lose the miniscule amount of heat it gave him.

He was thirsty, he was hungry, but he didn’t want to leave. It was so cold, he was so cold. He didn’t even know what he had. Was Thomas sick? He couldn’t remember. He would know if Thomas was sick right? Usually yes, but he didn’t even know what day it was.

He felt like there was something he had to do but he couldn’t remember. If it was important Thomas would summon him, and he’d deal with it then. But for now he just wanted to sleep.

A soft hiss came from the corner and Janus looked up to see his yellow garter snake glaring at him from his enclosure. He looked very unamused and Janus wondered how long it had been. Didn’t he feed him only a few days ago? Grown garter snakes only ate once a week, but if Snakey wasn’t fed on time he was always very sure to let Janus know.

He really didn’t want to get up, didn’t even know if he could, but he wasn’t about to let his beloved pet go hungry. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, the brightness blinding him and worsening his headache. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust before he looked up Remus.

Usually Remus would be the last one to go to for help to care for a pet, but Remus loved Snakey. He would watch the little guy for hours, and Snakey seemed a fan of him as well. He even let Remus pick him up without ever trying to bite, something he didn’t do for Janus.

Janus typed in a short message that he immediately forgot, hit the send button, and tried to go back to sleep.

Of course almost as soon as he closed his eyes Remus threw his door open with a band and asked, rather loudly, “hey Janjan, what the Hell does ‘nto felnig we. Paese fed Snkey. Hs'e bien sasy’ mean?”

Janus groaned in pain as his headache worsened, burying himself under the covers. “It means Snakey is being sassy and needs food.” He mumbled.

Remus cocked his head in confusion. “And you haven’t fed him why?” He asked, earning some more mumbling that he couldn’t understand. Remus walked over with the distinct feeling that something was wrong, pulled the covers off of Janus, and grimaced.

While Remus was not the expert on ‘good’ or ‘bad’ when it came to people he could tell this fell somewhere in the ‘bad’ category. His face was flushed and he clearly had a fever. He was breathing erratically and shivering, despite all the blankets. His eyes were glazed over and he was clearly out of it.

When he noticed the blankets were gone Janus clawed at them weakly, trying to cover himself. Remus tucked him back in before wandering over to Snakey’s cage.

Snakey glared at him and he suddenly understood what Janus meant when he said he was being sassy. “Yeah yeah I got the stuff” Remus teased before summoning a dead mouse and tossing it in the cage. He’d give him a live mouse but Janus made it very clear that wasn’t allowed as he was worried Snakey might get hurt.

He then looked back at Janus as he crept out the door, careful not to make any noise. The deceitful side had burrowed under the blankets again and Remus wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not. He frowned as he started to scheme. Remus was no good with sick people, but maybe one of the light sides could help? 

Janus wasn’t sure how long had passed when he heard his door open softly. He wasn’t even sure if he was imagining it or not, so he ignored it as he tried and failed to get comfortable. But when he heard a soft humming in the air that was suspiciously reminiscent of a disney song he realized he wasn’t imagining it.

“Roman?” He slurred, not even trying to look.

“Not quite kiddo.” Patton responded softly. Janus hummed in response as he finally poked his head out from behind the blankets. Patton was rifling through his drawers and pulling clothes out. Usually Janus would say something but he was too weak to care.

Though of course once he had found what he was looking for Patton immediately came over to Janus’s side with a smile. “I heard you weren't feeling well kiddo.” Patton said, earning a shallow nod. There really wasn’t any point in denying it. “Well I’m here to help.” He reassured “first we need to get you out of those dirty clothes.” 

Patton went over to Janus and helped sit him up. How long had he been wearing these clothes? Two days? Three? He didn’t remember. He didn’t even resist as Patton peeled the dirty button up off of him and he awkwardly slipped out of his stiff pants, leaving him only in boxers. He weakly laid back on the bed as Patton cleaned him off with a wet washcloth. Janus moaned at the clean, cold water that washed over his skin. Patton giggled as he helped Janus slip into an oversized tee-shirt that was so big it looked more like a nightgown.

He tried pulling the blankets back over him but Patton pulled them away. He whined as the cold, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

“I know, I know.” Patton cooed softly “Those are dirty, I have some clean ones.” He pushed Janus’s old blankets off the bed and covered him with a soft sheet and several fluffy blankets that were freshly cleaned.

Janus whimpered, the fresh blanket feeling so nice on his clean skin. They didn’t feel heavy, but they were still warm from the drier.

“Would you like some water kiddo?” Patton asked. Janus nodded vigorously as Patton held up a bottle of water. Janus tried to grab it but his arms were shaking as he reached. Patton simply tilted his head up with one hand as he brought the bottle to his mouth with the other. Janus drank it greedily, only slowing down when the bottle was almost empty. He leaned back with a sigh, his tortured throat soothed by the cold water.

Patton pressed a gentle kiss against his feverish forehead before placing another wet washcloth right there. “You can rest Janus, I’ll be here if you need anything.” Patton said softly with a smile. If Janus was better he would never dare be caught in such a state, sick and bedridden. His pride and fear would never let him. But now he was too tired to resist, too tired to protest Patton’s kindness. He closed his eyes and dozed off, trusting Patton to be there when he woke up. Despite it all Patton had never given Janus a reason not to trust him, and he knew Patton wasn’t going to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> The text was supposed to say 'not feeling well. please feed snakey. he's being sassy'


End file.
